At Dawn
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  Sam reflects on their relationship.


Rating - Nc/17  
Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

One year.

One year since I met Bumblebee, I'm thinking as I lie on the bed. Slowly I turn toward him and I see that he's sleeping ... or better yet he's just letting his system recover because it costs him a lot keeping his holo form. He's sleeping in my bed with his head hiding against my neck because he likes the warmth and scent of my skin. Everything is still and quite around us; after all it's almost dawn.

I'm caressing his head as a wave of warmness and love washes over me. What can I say? I love him.

I love Bumblebee.

One of his hands is resting on my chest and I smile softly seeing the little silver ring that I gave him a bunch of months ago. I know that it can sound sappy and silly but I wanted him to wear something of mine ... to see him wearing something that shows he belongs to me.

The first time that he saw it he remained still for a second just wondering what it was then he probably searched through the web to understand what I was giving to him. And when he understood ... his expression ... I can't describe it with words because he just widened his eyes and stared at me then softly he uttered a sound like a wail while turning it between his fingers.

"Owned," he slowly whispered. "Nobody ever owned me." I kneeled in front of him and kissed him.

"I wanted you to wear something of mine," I smiled softly.

"Yours," he simply said staring at it and then he put it inside his mouth.

"What?" I asked surprised by what he was doing.

"Kiss me," he just told me taking my jaw between his hands.

I kissed him and I felt the thin silver band just slide between our tongues, I moaned feeling it ... toying with it. Then he broke the kiss and I saw the ring between his lips ... slowly he picked it up with his fingers and a thin strand of saliva come out with it.

"Now you marked it with our love," he smiled sliding it on his middle finger. I was licking my lips still tasting him on them.

"Every time you speak you come out with something both strange and beautiful."

I'm smiling thinking about it as I take his hand in mine I bring it to my mouth and slowly I start to kiss and suck each finger, lingering on the one wearing my ring. He groans something in his own native language.

"I love you," I whisper inside his ear.

"I love you, Sam," he softly replies raising his head and I smile seeing his ruffled, dirty blond hair.

"Sorry if I woke you up," I say chewing my bottom lip.

"Shhh," he just smiles kissing my chin and then my lips again. "What time is it," he asks returning to rest on my chest.

"Four o'clock," I whisper in the darkness of my room. "How's your system?"

"Fine," he replies lightly tracing my name with the tip of his finger on my skin.

I like this kind of nearness ... just me and him and today it's Sunday so it means that I don't have to go to school. We stay quiet for a bunch of minutes each one just enoying the closeness of the other.

"You should sleep," he murmers kissing one of my nipples.

"I'm not sleepy anymore," I say caressing his head as he keeps licking my nipples.

"I can find a nice way to make you sleepy," he mischievously smiles against my nipple.

"Really?" I ask lightly, shivering at the promise in his words.

"Yeah," he groans in pleasure as I suck one of his antennae.

"Do something for me for me, Sam," he moans trying to take his antenna from out of my mouth.

"What?" I ask while spreading my legs to let him slide between them.

"Sit up and lean on me," he roughly says kissing my stomach and I do what he asks. Sitting up I lean with my back against his chest. "Spread your legs more... let me see how much you are aroused for me."

"Please, Bee," I moan as he grabs my cock and starts to pump it slowly.

"Let me jack you off," he says kissing my shoulder.

"Oh fuck!" I hiss in pleasure as he spreads the precum over my tip.

"Do you like the way I touch you ... the way I pump your cock," he whispers biting and then sucking my earlobe.

"Go faster," I moan putting my hand on his trying to make him go harder on me.

"Nah, Sam," he smiles pushing it away. "Instead I think that I will stop stroking it."

"Don't you dare!" I groan as his hand stops touching me.

"Sam," he calls me grabbing me by my hips. "Just let me slide my leg between yours."

"Why?" I ask annoyed.

"Do it, Sam!" he orders roughly slapping my ass and I hiss in pleasure. "You like that naughty boy," he smiles pinching my nipples. "Now pleasure yourself on my leg."

"What?" I stutter. I feel his hands grab me by my ass cheeks.

"Slide up and down my thigh with your cock against me." He moans in pleasure as I attack his neck.

"Yeah," I pant starting to move on his thigh.

"Look at me, Sam," he asks lifting up my chin. "You are the most erotic thing that I ever saw." I can only nod and close my eyes as I feel his strong and rough thigh against my balls and cock. "You see, Sam, I'm not touching you," he whispers into my ear hotly. "You are getting off just sliding on my thigh."

"Oh fuck!" I hiss in pleasure as I feel his fingers dig into my ass cheeks skin ... pushing me to go faster and harder on his thigh. I kiss him and he lets me suck his tongue ... I want to devour him, to have more of him ... it seemes that I can't get it enough ... I crave for more.

"Push your fingers in me," I beg licking and sucking his bottom lip. "Please, Bee, push them inside of me."

"No, Sam," he moans in pleasure. I reach for his leaking cock and I give a hard pull making him yell.

"Push them inside me now!" I order.

"Oh, Sam. You are so going to pay for that," he smiles mischievously slapping away my hand from his cock. I try to grab his sensitive antennae but he just catches both my wrists with his hands. "I don't think so," he grins pushing me down on the bed and pinning me there with his weight. He kisses me, biting my tongue. "Metallic taste," he smiles as I see him licking his lips now lightly colored red ... my blood.

"You motherfucker!" I hiss tasting my own blood.

"You deserve it, Sam," he licks my jaw then without warning he pushes two fingers inside me.

"Bee," I moan half in pleasure and half in pain as he starts to fingerfuck me.

"Your ass makes me hot," he whispers biting my earlobe. And I wonder how much he learned from the internet, how many deviant sites he looked at. I decide to play roughly with him.

"Just fuck me hard ... I want to feel your cock ... your big hard cock."

For a brief moment he just stares at me processing what is happening then grinning like crazy he bites hard on one of my nipples making me jump.

"Do you want it, huh?" he asks.

"Give it to me, Bee. I want it hard and fast," I moan as I feel his big cock push past my hole ... forcing it to give up ... to surrender. He groans something in his own language and I try to muffle my cries against his neck fearing that this time my parents will hear us for sure. He fucks me fast without caring if he's hurting me or not ... his balls slapping my ass cheeks and my hands scratching his shoulder blades trying to get a hold on something. I reach down for his shaft as I feel it slide inside me and out ... and then again inside everytime my muscles clamp his cock. I play with his heavy balls while kissing him deeply.

"They are full of cum for me," I whisper against one of his antennae. "I feel how heavy they are ... they are tense ... you need to just empty them." He simply nods pushing faster.

"It almost hurts." I keep talking to get him more and more aroused.

"You have to just come ... to just spill your cum inside my ass ... marking me Bee ... your human," I lick his lips as he stares at me and his eyes from sky blue are now a dark shade of blue almost black.

"Mine," he hisses in pleasure grabbing my hips to steady himself. "Mine ... mine only mine ... my Sam."

"Tomorrow I will walk funny and I'll be sore," I roughly say pulling him down by his antennae to kiss him. "Everyone will wonder what I did or they will know that someone fucked me hard."

And with that he comes biting my shoulder hard to keep from screaming. Pain mixed with pleasure is too much for me and I come hard just spilling my cum over my stomach and his ... he just has enough brain left for to put a hand on my mouth to shush my screams.

Opening my eyes I feel his cock slide out of me and I feel empty as his cum slowly drips out of my ass.

"I'm sore," I lightly cry rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Bee whispers kissing me softly. I just let him hold me and I feel one of his hands caress my stomach.

"I love you," he murmers kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too," I reply sleeply as a wave of warmness and peace washes over me.

"I told you that I would find a way to let you sleep," he smiles softly continuing to caress my stomach.

"Stay with me, Bee," I whisper enjoying the warmenss of his body and thanking whatever that he's getting more and more perfect in his holo form.

"Always, Sam," he replies while softly humming a little song.


End file.
